


It's So Easy To Forget (That There's Magic In All Of This)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Just cute FitzSimmons Father's Day fluff.





	It's So Easy To Forget (That There's Magic In All Of This)

**Author's Note:**

> So Father's dad and happy FitzSimmons fluff.
> 
> Just a lil warning there is mentions of Fitz's crappy father and him worrying about not being a good dad but other than that FLUFF! 
> 
> Title from Body by Sleeping at Last

When Jemma had first told him that she was pregnant, elated wasn’t a word that described just how he felt. They had been trying for a number of months now, and seeing that tiny plus on the pregnancy test… it was all they had wanted and more.

But as the months passed, fear started to settle in. It was a twisting sensation in his stomach, one that wouldn’t leave no matter how hard he tried. He was terrified that he would be like his own father. The one man that he never wanted to be like. He had tried to keep his worries to himself, not wanting to bother Jemma. She didn’t need to hear his worries; she had enough on her mind but it was Jemma, and after a while, she had started to notice the subtle changes in his behaviour and had sat him down, wanting to know what was wrong.

“I don’t want to be like him,” Fitz whispered, his voice low and he hated how pathetic he sounded. “I don’t want our daughter to have to live with someone like that.”

“You won’t be,” Jemma reassured, taking his hand in her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I _know_ you won’t be.”

“How?”

She smiled, a soft gentle smile; it was like a hundred thousand sunrises all at once and was something simply magnificent. “You want what’s best for her, and that’s so unlike him. He wanted what was best for _him_ , not you.” She paused, letting him take in her words before continuing. “You want what’s best for your daughter. You’ll support her in whatever she does, unlike him. You’ll value her happiness over everything else. And you won’t be like him because you don’t want to be. You know how unhappy he made you, and you don’t want that for her. You won’t be like him.”

He smiled at her, still a little unsure. “You think so?”

She nodded. “I _know_ so. You’re going to be an amazing father Fitz. I just know it.” She leaned in, kissing him. Once she pulled away, she cupped his cheek, allowing her thumb to trail over his cheek. “I know you’re still unsure, I know you’re nervous but that’s okay.”

“It is?”

“Yes, it most definitely is. Because,” she shook her head, as if unable to believe it herself. “Because I’m terrified Fitz.”

He frowned at her, face scrunching up in confusion because that couldn’t possibly be true. That Jemma was terrified. She couldn’t be. She had read so many articles, magazines and books. She asked so many questions at their appointments that Fitz was surprised _she_ had yet to discover something unknown about pregnancy. “No, you aren’t? Are you?”

She nodded. “I am… I don’t think anything has terrified me more than this Fitz. You can read all the books, ask all the questions. But you can’t be prepared, not really. But raising a family with you, here. There’s nothing else I want in life. And we’re going to do it like we do everything…”

He couldn’t help the smile that crept across his face as he leaned in close to Jemma. “Together.”

***

It was a late autumn afternoon, with golden leaves falling from the tress, that Jemma gave birth to a healthy young girl, weighing just under nine pounds. They had settled on a name a number of weeks before hand, Peggy Marie FitzSimmons. And she was simply perfect.

She was wrapped in a soft pale purple blanket and passed to Jemma, who couldn’t help the tears that were escaping her as she held her new born daughter close to her. Fitz had climbed onto the bed with her, and Jemma had leaned in close to him, enjoying their first moments as a family of three.

She had passed Peggy to him after a while, and holding her for the first time, he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face, as he looked down at her, asleep in his arms. She was at peace and seemed happy, just lying there.

He looked up momentarily, staring at his wife. “She loves you.”

“Yeah?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

They were discharged the next day, both mother and daughter healthy and Fitz found that fatherhood came naturally to him. Peggy always seemed to settle when he was close by, she liked spending time with him and his voice always seemed to soothe her.

Fitz didn’t think it was possible to love someone as much as much as he loved her. She was simply perfect. Fatherhood had come naturally to him, as if it was instinctive, and with Jemma, it had been easier than he had excepted it to be. They worked well together, of course they did. That didn’t mean it was easy, they still had sleepless nights and worried about everything but they were naturals, everyone said they were.

It was one late winter night when Jemma was wrapped in a blanket, nursing Peggy that Fitz brought her a mug of tea, setting it down on the table that was beside her. She smiled at him, and he took a place on the sofa beside her. Peggy must have sensed him, trying to pull away from her and to Fitz. “She really loves you,” Jemma commented, knowing it was a battle that she wasn’t going to win and passed her over.

Fitz accepted her, and started winding her, doing it the way they had been taught. He didn’t answer, focusing on his daughter more. Once he was done, he allowed her to settle in his arms, instantly falling asleep as he rocked her back and forth. “You think so?” he asked.

Jemma nodded, unable to contain the smile on her face, the love laced in her eyes. “You’re perfect, she calms down when you’re near, you get her to sleep much quicker than I do. I can’t image a better father for her, Fitz.”

Fitz let out a nervous breath. “Having her, being a father… its helped, I think?”

“Yeah?” Jemma asked, not wanting to push Fitz any further, knowing that his father was a sensitive subject and he preferred talking about the matter only when he brought it up. If someone else did, he tended to shy away then.

He nodded in agreement. “Yeah, having Peggy, being her dad, its helped more than anything. I don’t know why it’s… it’s just… I don’t want to, I _can’t_ put her through what I went through. I don’t care what she does with her life, as long as she’s happy then I’m happy.”

“And as long as you’re both happy, then I’m happy” Jemma sighed, leaning against her husband, remote control in her hand, pointed at the television. “Now, let’s see if we can find a film to watch. Or something that isn’t Peppa Pig.”

***

The sudden burst of light woke him up, someone pulling back the curtains and letting in the early morning summer sun. He groaned, throwing an arm over his face to block it out but Jemma’s voice made him smile.

“Happy Father’s Day Fitz.” He felt a sudden depression on the bed, and he removed his arm from over his face and looked over. Jemma was sitting on the bed, a gift bag beside her. Peggy was on her lap, clutching her stuffed sheep in one hand. Peggy babbled happily as Fitz placed a kiss to her forehead after sitting up. “She got you a little something.” Jemma nodded to the gift bag, trying to hold her squirming daughter.

“Oh,” Fitz asked, curious. “Did you buy daddy something?”

A giggle escaped her and Fitz reached into the gift bag, pulling out the card first and taking it out of its envelope. It was a simple one, reading _Happy Father’s Day_ on the front, with a picture of a monkey family, and on the inside it read _hope your day is bananas_. Jemma hadn’t signed it from Peggy but instead had let her scribble all over the inside, making it that bit more precious to him. He smiled his thanks and before he could say anything, Jemma was throwing a large gift at him. Peeling off the shiny red wrapping paper, he saw that it was the tool kit he had been looking at the other week but had put off buying due to the price. “Jems,” he breathed, staring at it in shock. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

He leaned over, kissing her. “It’s okay,” she breathed over he had pulled away. “I know how much you wanted it. There’s a couple more presents in the bag.”

He reached over, pulling it closer, but not before casting a glance at Peggy, she had dropped her sheep, and was now occupied with the wrapping paper, ripping it apart and examining her face in the reflective material. “Which one?” he asked, knowing that sometimes Jemma had an order she liked presents to be opened in.

“The more… Hey Peggy c’mon here.” She adjusted herself so that she was comfortable and stopped Peggy from climbing away from her. “The more cuboidal one.”

And so he opened that one next. It was a box of fudge from the local sweet shop, the one he loved the most. He smiled at her, before reaching for the last one. It was an odd shape, and slightly soft. He frowned, but Jemma’s face seemed to brighten even more if that were possible. He pulled it out, and once he unwrapped it, he saw that it was a stuffed monkey, displaying a banner that said _No. 1 Dad_. He couldn’t help the tears that formed in his eyes.

He wiped them away, and Jemma passed him Peggy.

She stared at him wide eyed, and he kissed her on the forehead when…

“Dada…”

Jemma looked up, eyes almost as wide as her daughter. “Did she?”

Fitz nodded slowly, looking down at his daughter who was smiling up at him. “Dada!”

“She did,” Jemma whispered, close to tears herself now. “She did.”

Fitz just stared at his daughter in shock, and placed another kiss on her forehead. “I love you.” His voice was barely a murmur, and once he looked up, he allowed himself to take everything in, his life, his family.

And he wouldn’t change it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did find stuffed monkeys saying happy father's day, so I had to write this. Thanks for checking out, feel free to let me know what you thought or leave a prompt!


End file.
